A machine for bedding out seed tapes is known, said machine including a frame on which a bedding out unit is mounted, said bedding out unit being provided with a plough member. The plough member is associated with a conveyor including at least one continuous belt for a completely vertical lowering of so-called germinating units into the furrow. A germinating unit is a pocket filled with seed(s) and fertilizer, said germinating unit being cut off the seed tape. The plough member presents a hollow interior, is rather wide, viz. approximately 85 mm, with the result that the furrow produced by said plough member is rather wide when said plough member is moved through the earth. The latter procedure is not completely satisfying as the germinating units have a tendency to fall over (turn over) in the furrow when they reach the bottom of said furrow. In addition, it is difficult to ensure that the compression of the earth in the furrow around the bedded out germinating unit is such that the structure of the earth, viz. the porosity, the lumps etc. thereof, remains the same as before the furrow was produced by the plough member.